


a toast to moonlit love

by SweetieKoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sleepy confessions, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKoushi/pseuds/SweetieKoushi
Summary: Words that Hinata wasn't supposed to hear. He hears them anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a poem I'm currently writing.

Hinata sleepily blinked open his eyes and looked around the room to check the time. 3 am was way too early, yet way too late to be awake. Still not totally coherent yet, he attempted to move a little bit but failed. He was trapped in something.

Waking up a bit more he realized he wasn't trapped in something, but someone. He found himself engulfed in the warmth of Kageyama's soft embrace. Before he moved it, his head must have on Kageyama's shoulder, as he was currently looking at the younger's face. He was situated in the other's lap as well, and Kageyama seemed to really cuddle him in.

He remembered inviting Kageyama over to spend the night and get some homework done. But he also remembers falling asleep face first into his english notes. 

Hinata's face flushes at the thought of Kageyama picking him up and doing this. Why would he do that? Does Kageyama like him? He knew that he kind of had a crush on the younger, and had been hiding it for some time. He thought Kageyama would hate him if he found out.

Kageyama seems to notice Hinata's moving in his sleep and lets out a small groan, tightening his hold on the orange haired boy. He snuggles his chin down in Hinata's hair, and the other seems to lose all care in the world.

'Screw overthinking this,' Hinata thought. 'I'm warm, comfy, and happy here. Kageyama shouldn't care about this in the morning if he was the one who moved me here.'

He then proceeds to lay his head into Kageyama's chest, and go back to sleep.

 

When he wakes up not even an hour later, it's to the sound of heavier breathing and the feeling of long fingers gently carding through his hair. He's too sleepy to alert the other about his awakening though, so he just takes the petting and stays drowsily quiet.

"Dumbass," Kageyama whispers above him. "Why do you have to be so cute when you sleep?"

Hinata, now slightly more awake, listens in awe. He never expected Kageyama to ever call him cute, no matter the situation. He's joyful about it, and can feel himself blushing a little. He's grateful that Kageyama can't see it due to the dark of his bedroom. He keeps his eyes closed, his body still, and his breathing even so he can continue listening to the black haired boy.

He doesn't say anything else for a minute, just continues running his fingers through orange fluffy locks. Hinata has to hold in a few happy sighs due to this, though. But he isn't complaining.

"I wish I could tell you how much I liked you?" Kageyama begins his whispering again, but this sound like a question. "I don't know how you'd react. I almost don't want to know. I don't think you'll ever like me back."

'Stupid Kageyama,' Hinata aggressively shouts in his head. 'Of course I would! I do!'

"I want to hug you like this all the time. Never let you go." Kageyama laughs, but its more of a huff than anything. Hinata catches it though.

Kageyama faces down to give a kiss to the to top of Hinata's head.

"Night, Hinata." 

'Good night, Kageyama.' An extremely happy Hinata almost says back. 'I'll tell you I like you too in the morning.'


End file.
